Should I Stay or Should I Go?
by SamPhantom95
Summary: Misaki is made to go live with his brother, but will he go just because he thinks he's getting in Usagi's way? His insecurities and Usagi-san's confusion - love is a tricky thing. But Misaki knows one thing - he never wants to leave Usagi's side. No matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica – all rights go to their respective owners. **_

**I was in an angst-ish mood and I was re-watching some episodes of Junjou, so I got a little bit inspired and decided to write this. Enjoy and please review. Thank you!**

CHAPTER 1

"Moshi moshi?" Misaki answered the phone.

"Misaki, how are you?" Takahiro responded in his sweet cheerful voice.

"Ah, Nii-chan! I'm good, thanks. How are things with Manami?"

"Things are great, we just got back from grocery shopping."

"I see. So what's going on?" It was always great to hear from his older brother, besides his over-protectiveness he constantly hammers in every time.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come home. It's been a while since we've seen you."

"Ah, sure thing Nii-chan! I'll just let Usagi-san know, when he gets home, when I'll be going. How long will I be staying over?"

"Um…Misaki, we were actually wondering if…you would permanently live with us."

Misaki nearly dropped the phone. Wait, didn't they already have a conversation similar to this? Didn't his brother want him to stay with him and his wife so he could be in a warming, loving family? One like they've lost? At least that's what Usagi-san told him, in his own way.

"Uhh…Nii-chan, are you uncomfortable with me living with Usagi-san?" Misaki asked nervously.

"Oh, no Misaki. It's just that I know Usagi is a busy man and…well for a busy man to have a young man like yourself living with him, it must be hard for him to concentrate. I know it sounds like I'm trying to stop you from being with him, but that's not the case. I'm trying to be considerate for him and for you."

"For…me?"

"Well, like before, I want you to see more of Manami. She is part of the family now and I want you to get to know her more. After losing our parents, meeting her gave me hope that she can help re-build what we lost."

Misaki was lost for words. So basically, his older brother wants him to truly move out of Usagi's home for good, and live with him from then on? Does he get to even see Usagi-san after that?

"Uhh…Nii-chan…I-I…"

"I even have a train schedule here, your train arrives at around nine thirty on Sunday morning."

'_On Sunday? That's two days away! That means…I'll only get to see Usagi-san for that long? And who knows when I'll see him again.'_

Misaki could feel his eyes burn slightly, on the brink of bursting into tears.

"Misaki, I just wouldn't want Usagi to feel like he _has_ to take care of you _just_ because you're there with him. And I want to see my little brother more as well."

'_Does…does Usagi-san feel that way? Does he feel like he has to take care of me because I'm…there? _

_Am I a…bother to Usagi-san?_

_No, not these feelings again…!'_

Misaki couldn't say anything more to Takahiro. And knowing Misaki, feeling that he was in someone's way, particularly his lover, made him crumble to bits. It wasn't his brother's fault though.

"Anyways, I'll see you then on Sunday then, right?" Takahiro's hopeful tone made Misaki cringe.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Ah, alright then! I look forward to it. Take care, Misaki."

"Yeah." Misaki hung up.

Torn and shaken, Misaki stood still by the phone. He didn't know what to think, but he could feel his heart pounding. A single tear on the tip of his eyelash.

_How am I going to tell Usagi-san…that I'll never get to see him again? Is there hope at all? _

**To be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review, thank you and enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2

Misaki's thoughts were a mess. He hoped Akihiko didn't come home anytime soon, not because he didn't want to see him, but because he just didn't have the courage to tell him he was going to be leaving.

"Tadaima." He heard Akihiko's voice from the front door - just his luck.

Akihiko got no response from Misaki. He assumed he was napping or busy with something. When he came into the lounge room, he saw his lover lying on the couch. But not asleep. His eyes distant and his face scrunched up in worry. Misaki didn't even notice Akihiko was there.

"Misaki?" He called softly. Not a single movement or sound.

Akihiko walked up to the couch and placed his large warm hand on Misaki's head.

"Misaki?"

Misaki finally was brought back to reality. "Ah! U-Usagi…okaerinasai."

"Are you alright, Misaki?" Akihiko had a feeling something was wrong with him as soon as he entered the room. There was a certain air of unhappiness once he came home.

"Huh? Uh…I'm fine." Misaki replied.

"I know you're lying. Please, don't feel like you're going to burden me if something is wrong with you."

'_Why did he have to say it like that? It's not helping the current situation I'm in right now!'_

"Usagi-san…" Misaki started, but hesitated.

"What is it?"

'_I can't keep it in for long. I have only until Sunday...'_

"Nii-chan called."

"Is something wrong with him?" Akihiko was getting suspicious of Misaki now.

"N-No…but he…he wants me to stay with him. Permanently." Misaki hung his head down.

Akihiko stayed silent. Long and silent minutes ticked by.

"And you can't refuse?" Akihiko finally asked, breaking the silence.

"He's my brother. I can't refuse family. But…"

Akihiko looked at his lover, trying to see his face but his bangs were covering his eyes. But even without seeing his eyes, Akihiko can tell that he was not happy with this.

"Misaki…" Akihiko brushed the obscuring hair as he pushed it away from his eyes. Akihiko's heart clenched as he saw his young lover's eyes swimming in tears. He brushed them away with his thumb.

"I-I…Usagi-san…I don't want to leave." Misaki squeaked.

Akihiko couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Misaki and pulled him into his arms, holding him close as he felt Misaki grip onto his jacket. From the way Misaki was shaking and trying to keep his sobs silent, Akihiko knew that he wasn't going to win in keeping Misaki here with him. Sure, he gets what he wants and the last time this happened, he got his way. But for some reason, he felt that he couldn't this time. Like he lost the selfish sneaky bastard attitude he usually had. But why?

"Misaki, I'll try everything in my power to keep you here."

Even saying that, he didn't feel quite sure. They both didn't have a strong enough reason other than Misaki just did not want to leave. But would that be enough to convince Takahiro?

"But what if you can't this time? What will you come up with now?" Misaki mumbled into Akihiko's chest. Face still buried into his lover, never wanting to leave his arms.

Akihiko was speechless. He honestly didn't know what he could do. He could just call Takahiro and say that Misaki truly does not want to come home…but then what? It's not enough, and to push away family was obviously not the right thing to do.

"I know you don't want to go, and I don't want you to. And Takahiro is your family. But…"

Misaki lifted his head from Usami's chest. "But what?"

Akihiko looked into those sad green eyes. "I want you to go home."

Those sad green eyes suddenly grew sadder as more tears cascaded down his flushed cheeks.

"Wha-"

"Misaki, hear me out first." Akihiko held his lover closer to him. Misaki nodded hesitantly.

"Takahiro already made plans for you to come home, right? Well, I want you to go home for now, but I promise…I WILL bring you back. You WILL be here in my arms again. This isn't the last time for us. Just give me time to figure this out."

Even though Akihiko was clueless and at loss for what to do, he still had hope. Nothing could bring him down, and seeing Misaki this miserable only fueled his confidence to figure things out.

Misaki just nodded, but it was enough to assure Akihiko. He just hoped things will be okay.

_To be Continued…_

**Tadaima – I'm home**

**Okaerinasai – Welcome home**


End file.
